Jealousy
by Peacelifeandlove
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are best friends but as they enter their 5th year at hogwarts there are new students, new relationships and new feelings- Including jealousy. Will the friendship surivive or perhaps grow? T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys PeaceLifeAndLove here! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and my first ever multi chap! The Next chapter is a list of next gen and important characters, the years and houses so no one gets confused. Any with stars are OCs. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine. Do I seem like a god to you? Nope! Thats J.K. Rowlings job. Enjoy!**

**Jealous**

**Chapter one.**

Rose Weasley gave her parents one last fleeting hug before jumping onto the scarlet engine, followed closely by her cousin and best friend Albus Potter. The train gave a final whistle before beginning to chug away from the station, first years waving like crazy as their parents grew smaller and smaller. "Come on Rosie, let's go get our compartment and meet up with the gang!" Albus began leading her through the crowd trying to find empty compartments. When they reached their compartment (They had used the same one since their first ever trip on the Hogwarts Express) they found their friends already in there. Alice Longbottom was reading a book, next to Aidan Finnegan, Alec Thomas, Scorpius Malfoy (Yes MALFOY!), Marco Zambini, Ashton Reid **(AN FEMALE)** Christine Goyle (Scorpius's on and off… girlfriend? Rose wasn't sure if that was the right title) who we playing exploding snap and the Scamander twins Lorcan and Lysander who were reading a magazine upside down. Albus made a beeline towards Alice, who is his long time girlfriend since third year while Rose made her way towards the cloud of smoke (someone had just snapped incorrectly) and her other best friend Scorpius. She gave him a quick hug before taking the seat next to him. "Hey Rosie, how was your summer?" He asked in his slow drawling voice.

"So much fun! Paris was amazing! I still can't believe my parents let me go with Victore and Dominique! And I'm the Ravenclaw prefect! Do you know who the guy is? How was your summer? You went to visit your Grandmother didn't you?" Rose babbled, not stopping for a breath.

"Slow down Rose," Scorpius chuckled, "It's great you enjoyed your holidays! Congrats on being prefect, I know who the male is and it's me. My summer was good and yes I visited Grandmother Greengrass."

"You're the prefect? Congratulations! We have to go soon, the prefect meeting is in twenty minutes. Do you know who the other prefects are?"

"Slytherin its Marco and Leslie Parkinson, Hufflepuff it's Lorcan and that Rosemarie girl. Gryffindor is Alec and Alice."

"Wow, most of them are from this group. Did you hear Louis made head boy?"

"Yes I did, and Samantha Arnold made Head girl."

"I didn't know that! Come on guys we better go!" Rose addressed the carriage and half of the students filed out to their meeting.

Six hours later they were finally at Hogwarts and sitting in the great hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to give her before the feast speech after the sorting. It was a bit unusual this year as they had a transfer student from Beauxbatons, a fifth year Kiara Volulonvue who was sorted into Ravenclaw. With her long straight-as-a-pin midnight black hair, big pale green eyes and curvy-in-all-the-right-places she was so gorgeous that she immediately made Rose feel self-conscious sitting to her. Scorpius who was seated across from her noticed her discomfort and gave her a look that clearly asked 'what's wrong?' Rose just shook her head and turned towards Lysander and started to chat.

After the feast Rose continued to ignore Scorpius, who had been trying to catch her eye all night) and walked with Lysander and Ashton up to Ravenclaw tower and then proceeded straight to her dorm, Ash right behind her. "What's wrong Rose?" Ashton questioned the moment the two girls were alone in the dorm. Rose was standing there looking like she was about to cry. "Did you see her? She is gorgeous!" a few tears threatened to leak.

"Who? Kiara? Yeah she is but so are you Rosie," Ashton lead her friend over to the floor length mirror, "Look at you, your tall and slim and your legs are so long! Your eyes are a really pretty blue colour and you skin is really clear. And your hair! It's a really pretty auburn colour and so long! And its naturally wavy! I never told you this but you know last year, when your hair first lost its frizz? Well when I 'Accidently cut it off with a spell gone wrong' I actually done it on purpose. I'm so sorry I was just so jealous that you were so perfect." Rose stopped sniffling and turned and squeezed Ashton so hard the blonde couldn't breathe.

"Really? Thanks Ash, you made me feel heaps better and you're gorgeous too!" The two girls continued to laugh and joke as their other dorm mates joined them before finally getting to sleep around two am.

The first week passed really quickly, Rose and Scorpius were talking again and Kiara was quick to become a friend. The teachers had already started to lay on the homework as this year they had O. so the weekend had been spent by the lake studying or in the library. Monday rolled around and that afternoon quiddich tryouts were on. Louis was the captain for Ravenclaw and was a chaser, Al was seeker, Rose and Scorpius were the other chasers and this year they needed a keeper and two beaters. Kiara was going for keeper and gained the position over Quinton McLaggen and two fourth years were given the beater spots. Rose had showered and was walking back to the castle when Lysander called her name. "Hey Sander, what's up?" Rose asked with a huge smile.

"Hey Rose, Scorpius. Well done out there!" Rose and Scorpius both thanked him.

"Actually Rose I wanted to ask you something…" Lysander sounder nervous.

"Sure."

"Um… Well… the Hogsmead weekend coming up in two weeks? I – I was wondering wouldyouliketogowithme?"

"Sorry?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?" He said slower this time

"Sure Sander, I would love to." Rose answered with a smile, though they shared the same group of friends Rose didn't really know Lysander that well.

"Really? Cool! I find you later and plan some more." After saying good-bye Lysander headed off in the other direction and Rose turned around to Scorpius with a huge smile on her face only to find he wasn't there. When she looked around she saw him snogging Kiara. Rose couldn't explain why her stomach dropped at the sight.

**Thanks again! Don't forget to review! **

**PeaceLifeAndLove xx**


	2. CHARACTERS!

**AN: A list of characters to avoid confusion. Victore, Teddy and few of the younger cousins aren't that important but will be mentioned. And they are in order so the first name mentioned is the first year mentioned then the first house ect. Thanks!**

Next Generation:

Rose Weasley

Hugo Weasley

Fred Weasley

Molly Weasley

Lucy Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

Victore Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Louis Weasley

Albus Potter

James Potter

Lily Potter

Teddy Lupin

Scorpius Malfoy

Lorcan Scamander

Lysander Scamander

Alice Longbottom*

Christine Goyle*

Marco Zambini*

Alec Thomas*

Aidan Finnegan*

Kiara Volulonvue*

Ashton Reid*

Year:

5th Year

3rd year

6th year

7th year

3rd year

3rd year

Graduated

7th year

7th year

5th year

6th year

3rd year

Graduated

5th year

5th year

5th year

5th year

5th year

5th year

5th year

6th year

5th year

5th year

House:

Ravenclaw

Gryffindor

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw

Gryffindor

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw


End file.
